My Heart With You
by LiveandLetGo
Summary: Aria and Ezra from the beginning when they first meet when her car breaks down on the side of the road. R&R


"shit, shit shit shit.."

It was a warm August day in Rosewood and to Aria Montgomerys luck her car broke down on the side of road. Aria jumped out furiously slamming the door behind her as she began kicking the side of the car fiercely, hoping in some magical way this would fix the car.

"Kicking the car won't do you any good"

There getting out of his car was a tall man with black curly hair and piercing blue eyes standing before her. All Aria could do was stare. He was gorgeous. He shot her a boyish smile.

"The car, do you want me to take a look?" he said.

"uh, if you insist" Aria smiled , "I don't know if it will do much good"

The man walked over to the front of her car and open it up and dug into it.

"You know I don't really know anything about cars" he chuckled shutting the front back down and walking towards her.

"Its alright I already called a towing truck they should be here any minute-"

"How about I give you a ride into town, we could talk get a drink-"

"I don't think that's a good idea" Aria gave him a shy look, "I'm pretty sure your not suppose to get in cars with strangers" she chuckled.

He shot her a cute grin and lent out his hand, "I'm Ezra, see now we're not strangers"

"Aria…I'm Aria" she grabbed a hold of his hand tightly and gave it a little squeeze.

Aria figured he must be college age, 21,22 but even though she was only 16 there was no way she was going to miss out on the opportunity of going out with someone as gorgeous as Ezra. He seemed forward and flirty, not Arias usual type but it was worth a shot, he was worth a shot.

"Fine, lets get that drink" she smiled.

While waiting for the tow truck to arrive Aria and Ezra found easy conversation. He discovered her To Kill a Mocking Bird copy sitting on the right seat of the car and bringing it up flowed them into more a more topics about literature and traveling and writing. Ezra was more like her then she thought. Finally when the towing truck arrived Aria hoped into the right side of Ezra's Toyota Camry as they followed behind the truck. For the first 10 minutes they drove in silence every so often glancing over at each other. Until finally Aria finally broke the silence.

"So do you go to Hollis?" it took him a minute to answer so she spoke again, "college"

Ezra glanced over at her " I just graduated, I'm about to start my first teaching job"

Aria looked out the window watching the trees passing by and she smiled.

"I think I'd like to teach"

"What?" he looked over at her and couldn't help but notice the smile on her face.

"This song" Aria pointed to the stereo, "God, I love this song" Aria whispered.

"Happiness" he replied glancing over at her.

Aria wasn't sure what was going to happen between them two, but she definitely felt a connection with him. His love for literature, his intelligence, and not to mention how breath takingly beautiful he was, sending her weak in the knees. She felt his eyes on her and looked over to meet his gaze and then shyly turned looked the other way. Ezra cleared his throat, trying to get rid of the awkwardness between them.

" So what's your major" he asked.

Aria gave him a nervous smile. Should she tell him she's in high school. Should she lie? All these thoughts funning fiercely through her head.

"English" she blurted out. "I'm leaning towards English" she repeated.

Ezra nodded and looked back at the road. "Were here"

Ezra got out of the car following Aria into the Auto shop. After about 20 minutes of listening to what Aria considered gibberish about what they were going to do to the car they told her to come back in about three hours for an estimate.

"Shall we" Ezra pointed to the door of the college Bar.

Snookers Bar. It was old and rustic and smelled of Jack and cigarettes. Wasn't the cleanest place in town but it would do for the time being. Aria walked straight towards the booth in the corner grabbing a hold of Ezra's arm and pulling him with her.

"So this is nice" Aria smiled.

There was only 2 other people in the bar, one was an older guy probably mid 40s trying to drink his problems away, and the bartender.

"What can I get for you two"

"Heineken" Ezra blurted out,

"I'll have the same" she smiled.

Lucky for her the Bartender looked far to hungover to care whether she was 21 or not. From there they began to talk more consistently again, Aria talked about her year in Iceland while Ezra nodded admiring every word she was saying.

Ezra thought she was breathtaking. Her big green eyes, her hearty shaped lips and dark silky brown hair. He wanted to run his fingers through it. Listening to her voice was like listening to a soft melody on a summer day.

"I'm talking to much aren't I?" Aria said.

"No, not at all I like hearing you talk, its relaxing" Ezra took another sip of his beer giving her that boyish grin again that drove her mad.

Aria got up, she needed to take a breath.

"Where are you going?" Ezra whimpered.

"Restroom" she pointed towards the door.

Aria walked quickly to the bathroom. She immediately walked over to the sink and ran water over her face in hopes that is would calm her down, cool her off. Ezra made her nervous, and his obvious attraction towards her made her even more nervous. She wanted nothing more then to kiss him just once, but her lies kept running through her head. "You're 16 Aria what are you thinking" she whispered to herself. But her train of thought was interrupted by the loud thud on the door jolting her away from the sink.

"Just a sec" Aria yelled.

"Its Ezra"

"Just a sec-" Aria yelled again, but it was too late Ezra busted through the door.

"What are you doing you cant just walk into the bathroom like-"

Ezra walked towards her grabbing a hold of her face crashing his lips into hers.

All Arias worries were the farthest from her mind right now, she was just here in this moment, his lips felt so good on hers and as the kiss began to deepen Ezra pulled Aria up placing her on the counter. They tore about catching their breath.

" I'm…not usually…this…this forward..but I couldn't…let you leave without.." Ezra breathed. Aria smiled and leaned in again leaving a peck on his upper lip. This drove Ezra crazy, he pulled her in again for another kiss that quickly deepened as he began rubbing his tongue along her lower lip begging for entrance which she granted right away letting his meet hers. Ezra moved his hands from her waist to her shoulders as he began to pull her jacket off. Aria broke away looking into his eyes, they expressed hunger, and want and she wanted to give him that.

But a loud ringing noise interrupted them, that was coming from somewhere and that's when she realized the familiar tone, Arias phone was ringing.

"Just a sec" Aria hoped off the counter and answered it.

Ezra walked over to her began giving her kisses up and down her neck leaving little red marks all along the sides.

"S-T-O-P" Aria mouthed to him, but all he could do was chuckle. She pushed him off of her and walked out of the bathroom.

"I have to go, my cars ready and I really should be getting home I have a long day tomorrow and-"

"When will I see you again?" Ezra smiled.

Aria took her phone out and handed it to him, he got the point that she wanted him to put his number in her phone and he did and so did she. After exchanging numbers Ezra gave her one last peck on the cheek making Aria blush.

"I'll be seeing you"

Aria nodded, turned and walked in the opposite direction with the biggest smile on her face. Indeed, they would be seeing each other very soon, sooner then they both thought.


End file.
